With the economic development and living standard improvement, one cares increasingly more about the health care. There are more and more fitness sports facilities, and people increasingly attend various fitness sports, such as ball games, swimming and jogging. Some entertainment sports are popular, such as fencing and equestrian sports. These fitness sports usually need scoring devices to display the scores. For example, in a fencing competition, one needs to collect the signals indicating the hits succeeded by the opponent. Existing scoring devices, for example, those disclosed in Chinese publications CN101791470A, CN103182177A, CN102671364A, can usually only record the scores of two persons in combat, have complex structures and high costs, are only available in competition scoring, and cannot identify the stabbed positions, nor automatically accumulate the scores of the stabbed positions. Widespread applications of armed combat interactive systems are therefore limited.